Its Been So Long
by SilverStarsFalling
Summary: Major Lemon. Rosalie helps Bella.


The thick red liquid slid down my throat quickly as I drank from the large mountain lion I had caught. His blood was so pleasurable … maybe I'll fuck myself while I'm here. My memory travels back to last night with Edward and his cock inside me. It was good sex but … I still never came.

I haven't had a climax in five years, I don't know if Edward has noticed but he doesn't say anything and every night he plunges inside me again, greedily.

It's been so long since I've had a real good fuck though… and it makes me feel empty.

My right hand leaves the lion's strong neck to go down to the hem of my skirt. Ever since I haven't been climaxing I've been so much hornier and I've finally been putting all of the miny-skirts and short dresses Alice gave me to use. I haven't been putting the bras to use though … or panties. I get wet so much easier and not just about Edward either. Yesterday I was hunting with Jake and Nessie, I got left alone with Jake and he changed back into a human in front of me without bothering to go change behind a bush or anything. He wasn't having an erection but I swear his dick looked so tasty and good!

My hand is trailing the hem of my black leather skirt, teasing my pale legs. The skirt barely covers my pussy and I bend down a little so I can get my hand up to my hard clit. I start rubbing with my thumb and with the hot blood flowing through me, I moan loudly. A small part of me wonders for a minute if anyone heard me but an even larger, irrational, part of me doesn't give a fuck and I slip my index finger into my wet core. A small scream escapes me but I manage to not remove my mouth from the lion's neck.

I smell someone near but I still can't bring myself to stop. My thumb is still rubbing my now rock hard clit and I've gotten my first three fingers inside me and … oh yes! It feels so good!

I'm just about to slide my pinky-finger in when I hear footsteps behind me. They are too lither and soft to be humans. I spin around, dropping my lion and hastily removing my fingers from my pussy.

Rosalie stands before me, looking tall and beautiful. She has no shirt on and her black, lace push-up bra makes me, if possible, wetter. I feel my heart accelerate at the sight. She has on some tight-fitting black denim shorts that go down half way to her knee, there are holes spread out through out the shorts. I see a black cloth that looks torn to shreds in her left hand and I assume it's the black tank top she left the house today in. Her makeup is dark today with her insanely long black lashes touched her skin and her full lips a dark, glossy red. Her blush gives her skin some pigment. Her eyes are topaz, showing me that she just drank.

I finally realize that Rosalie just caught me doing myself and I try to think of a word to say but Rose beats me to it.

"It's okay." Rose gives me a playful smirk but her eyes understand. "I've done that too, fun huh?" She gives a little musical laugh as she tries to ease the tension and awkwardness.

I look at her for a second before giving her a thankful smile. Rosalie smile back in return and I can feel a knot forming in my lower abdominals.

Without thinking before I opened my mouth I say, "Yeah, it's the best fuck I've been gotten in five years." I roll my eyes a little before realizing what exactly I just said.

Rosalie's eyes widen a little before they go back to their normal almost-shaped beauty. My eyes trace her perfect curves landing on her glorious breasts. They look so juicy…

Rose notices my staring and another smirk comes to her plump lips. She takes a confident step forward and then stands there with her legs apart; she drops the black rag that had once been her shirt.

I notice how she sniffs the air tentatively before saying, "Wow, Bella. I never knew you were attracted to girls too." I feel my eyes bug outta my head and my jaw drops. How did she know that I was getting turned on?

Her musical laughter makes my muscles tense. "Oh, silly Bella. I can smell those juices that are practically pouring from your cunt." While she speaks her right hand slowly traces her hip going up to cup her round breast and my breath catches as she squeezes it slightly.

I tear my eyes from her hand cupping her breast to look at her own topaz eyes. I watch as they slowly lower themselves from my eyes to my chest down to my leather skirt and her mouth opens a little.

Rosalie walks abruptly up to me, she's standing right there in front of me … so close to me. She's wearing 4 inch heels and she's already five feet taller than me without them, but I'm also wearing 10 inch heels so it helps a little. The bottom of her breasts graze mine as we both take deep breaths at the same time.

I sniff the air and gasp when I can actually smell the wetness of her pussy and mine. Their scents are so delicious and fill me with lust.

I tackled Rose hard and before I know it we're both standing up against a tree, my mouth crushing hers and her hands squeezing my ass. A moan escapes me and I suck on her tongue, swallowing any saliva or venom in her mouth.

Rosalie pushes me back hard and I fly backwards into a large boulder, my back denting it. A small growl pours from me and my inner thighs are so wet. Rosalie sprints to me and pushes me back against the boulder. She picks me up with her left arm wrapped around my waist with her left hand literally rips off my dark blue, flimsy shirt that doesn't even go down to my belly-button. My bare nipples are aching but all the pain is relieved when Rose starts sucking on my right one. It's fit so perfectly to her mouth and caressing red lips. I groan/scream out her name as she bites my nipple hard. I can't wait though; I need her to fuck me. I need Rosalie's fingers and tongue inside me and I need to climax today! It's been so long and I just can't stand waiting anymore for Edward to finally get the job done.

I don't waste time trying to un-hook Rose's bra but just rip it off easily by pulling on the straps from behind. She gives a small scream and throws me on the grass. My back is to the floor and she is climbing on me, straddling my waist. She bends down and without warning plunges her tongue into my mouth exploring it and massaging my own tongue. My hand fumble with the button on her shorts and she immediately sees my intent.

I watch as Rosalie stands and back away two steps.

"Please!" I cry out, stopping her n her tracks. "Please don't go, don't stop. I need you!" I all but scream the words at her. And it was true … I did need her.

Rose smirks again and slowly unbuttons her shorts, taking her time. A shiver runs through me as she slides the denim shorts off and I see her pussy; she isn't wearing underwear either.

Rose stands there looking like a sex goddess and she raises her right hand and curls her fingers twice, motioning for me to come forward. I, of course, oblige.

I am before her in micro-seconds and she moves her hand to my cunt so fast I don't even notice it! She does not enter me but her fingers are so hard or my clit and skin it tingles passionately.

I am taken over by such pleasure of her soft hands on me that I fall backwards and she doesn't catch my but falls with me. Rose lands on top of me and jerkily spreads my legs apart. She stared at my wet core for a minute before ducking head down and tracing my entire vagina with her icy tongue once, twice, three times and never ending. Moans escape us both and I end up begging her to hurry.

"Please hurry Rose. I need you to fuck me now! Please!"

She obliges with a small giggle and moan she thrusts her tongue inside me wiggling it hungrily. I scream, climaxing already! Waves of pleasure fill me with her tongue and I notice her fingers rubbing my clit greedily. "Yes! Yes," are repeated from me over and over.

Rosalie plunges her fingers deep in my, all four, and I feel myself coming close to another climax.

We continue this into the day until I can't take anymore and Rose is shaking.

"Me?" Rosalie asks, her eyes almost begging.

I feel like being a real bitch right now though and say, "Um, maybe later but thanks for the good fuck." I've never felt more confident!

Rose looks heartbroken so I promise myself that I'll repay the favor soon but right now I don't think I'd be able to do her as good as she did me for I'm just so damn … not really tired but not really fully energized either. I decide to wait because I want to make her really scream, I want to make her forget all about Emmett and love only my fingers inside her.

Later but right now I must go home and think up some excuse for my absence…

Maybe I'll even try something new with Edward who knows.


End file.
